


what a rush!

by chillingadventuresof



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingadventuresof/pseuds/chillingadventuresof
Summary: Everyone has a favorite side when it comes to the dynamic of the villain and the main characters, some people love the thrill of a good sarcastic murderer that doesn’t consider death as powerful as everyone say it is and some people adore the dorky hero that has the casual thoughts of a five year old even if they end up saving the world. Your childhood best friend, Jerome, always wondered which character was her favorite, I guess he found out once he became the main character of their own mystery book.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Reader, Edward Nygma & You, Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Reader, Oswald Cobblepot & You
Kudos: 7





	what a rush!

Being in the circus wasn’t as fun as it seems. If you weren’t a talented child you got stuck taking care of the animals or taking care of the assembling. That was what bonded Jerome and _. The quiet guy that didn’t want to spend any more time with his mother and glorified the times when she was out of their trailer practicing or being on stage because he could finally find the peace that her lover's fists didn’t give him. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman!” He would scream with a smile upon his face, pretending that the broom was a microphone and the public was only _. Showing her the real face behind his mask and boosting his ego every time her eyes sparkled at the sight of his devilish smile. 

“You are really good at this.” She used to say. Making her way to the guy only to caress his cheek with a playful smirk. “You’ve got the looks and the attitude. The only thing that’s missing is your catchphrase.” 

“My catchphrase?” Back when he was still a little innocent, he asked provoking her to jokingly tap his nose with her index finger. 

“Powerful people have a catchphrase, something that makes everyone say 'Oh, that’s Jerome’s thing'. It doesn’t have to be a catchphrase necessary; it has to be something that represents you. Like...” she began enlisting the things that could represent him and tracing the path with her fingers. “Your majestic ginger hair,” her hand made her way to his hair only to make a mess with it just to watch it go back to its place. “your cold eyes,” the eyebrows seemed to be the best way to gesture his eyes, convincing his grin to come out. “or your perfect shiny loud smile. You do have a pretty smile. You know that, right?” Jerome seemed pleased with how she was complimenting him. He did like how smooth and confident she always showed to be when she flirted. “And your laugh! Oh, your laugh is my favorite thing in the world.” 

Of course, _ didn’t realize that she was letting out of the cage the sound that would cause many nightmares in the future. She also didn’t realize that her compliments were only encouraging the need for attention of his psychopath best friend that, surprisingly, had a soft spot for the lonely tough girl that softened up from time to time only for him. But then again, how could she know? He was a boy with dead eyes that only smiled if he was with her. She showed him how funny watching practices were because of the chaos that the families usually created, he’d laughed for hours enjoying watching them punching each other. Secretly desiring watching them do more than fighting. 

“You want them to kill each other?” She laughed when he finally confessed his thoughts. “They don’t have a strong mind to put up with death.” 

Jerome liked that she constantly read books about mystery, always complimenting how dumb the killers were both in Gotham as in the books. He didn’t know the real reason behind her reading those novels, whether she wanted to be a cop or an evil mastermind. How ironic was life that gave him the answer the second he walked inside her and Mrs. Cicero’s trailer. 

She flinched, getting closer to the redheaded with extreme cautious inspecting his hands covered in blood only to take them staining her as well. The answer came to his mind when instead of calling the police as any right mind would’ve done, she pulled him into a hug not even caring that he was smirking covered in his own mother’s blood. 

The teen only said what he did to her mother without any further explanation; he just casually commented that he brutally murdered his mother with cero details. The fake psychic gasped hearing the scene that was happening in front of him, offering to help by thinking how to take care of the homicidal weapon. He ordered the eighteen year old friends to wash away any trace of blood that could trace them to the woman and _ asked herself if he was a secret serial killer because of how steady his voice was. She sort of understood how helpful Paul was not minding that he became accessory to a murder because she have wanted to do the same thing Jerome did since she first laid her eyes upon the woman.

Once the blind man was out of the place (trying to get some air to get his things straight), the girl glanced eagerly to the matricidal boy wanting to know the whole story but gave up when she was being pushed by him into the bath that was filling with cold water. There are some things that are better left unknown until the time is right. 

As the water dripped from the tap, the smile from the face of the killer wore off leaving in its place a tired look filled with anger and grief. The girl knew it was for a good reason, he had to put up with his mother and the angry fists of her multiple lovers every night.

Both sat in front of each other, shaking the cold water away and scratching any trace of blood from their feet to their chests. He watched her silently as she analyzed the situation by looking at an invisible point on the wall, then the boy proceeded to gently wash away the blood that ended up on her face.

“How can you be so… calm?” She hesitated. Her childhood friend seemed long gone now that she knew what he had done. In front of her there was a man whose pulse didn´t tremble slitting his own mother open. She could wrap her mind around the idea of Jerome growing out of the mold of the perfect son that had to look into the devil’s eyes almost every day and still be calm about it, she always knew he eventually was going to explode but didn´t knew it was going to be like that.

“How couldn´t I? I´m free.” He laughed, letting the mischievous chill that his laughter had go down his friend’s spine. Suddenly the room felt as cold as the water they were in and she didn’t do anything else but to laugh at how things went down.

They chuckled their way until a few centimeters were between each other, he caught the glimpse of fear inside her eyes and suddenly his hands were around her throat until they weren´t. He let his arms fall to her back and hugged her as hard as he could without hurting the only human being he actually cared about.

They left the bathtub and he grabbed the change of clothing he had on her wardrobe, he used to stay over every time his mom brought home a guy that could actually hurt him really bad, like the time a drunk guy that was twice Jerome’s size walked through the door and he ran away horrified before having to be hospitalized.

_ adjusted the collar of his shirt, slowly trailing up with her eyes as she passed through his neck swallowing hard, to his playful smile and finally landing on the wink that made her lips curl up and raise her eyebrows.

“I need to confess that blood does look good on you.” That comment should’ve of gave her nausea but instead it unraveled on her a feeling that made her warm up inside.

After they followed the plan of the old man, the pair of the soon-to-be adults moved on with their daily activities such as helping put in the circus. Ignoring every question about the location of the snake dancer restraining themselves from telling the truth. For the first time, _ felt part of something greater than her; a murder was a big thing to commit and often did end up in many more serious things.

The thing was that she didn’t feel anything, she didn´t know if it was because the victim in question was a horrible person or because she was a mentally unstable person that would do anything for her best friend. She pushed the last idea aside, smiling at the ginger every time their met just like the routine they had, everything felt good and calm. She wished things could stay that way, she wished they could move on scratching Lila out of the picture saying she abandoned Jerome and live happily ever after in a future where both could get marry and pretend that the boy, that she had feelings towards to, wasn’t a psychopath that could commit a coldblooded murder without even blinking. 

As expected, things didn’t go as she desired. The show began and they locked themselves in the trailer not knowing what to say, trying to play it off by lying down on the couch that he called bed. She rested her head on his chest, hearing how the steady heartbeats filled her with feelings such as confusion, fear and attraction. _ looked up, finding his eyes already staring at her. 

“Have you ever imagined doing what you did?” her voice smoothed her way into his ears; the question resonated in his mind trying to think a way of sugarcoating his constant homicidal thoughts.

“When I’m angry.” The words came out harsher than he thought but she didn’t look surprised, deep down as she watched his mother yelling at him, she recognized that spark of madness in his eyes. 

Instead of trying moving away from Jerome, she found a way to get their faces closer. “Have you ever imagined yourself murdering me?”

“The only scenario I imagine myself hurting you is one where we both want it.” He guffawed at his own comment, spreading his smile to her and accomplishing the goal of soothing the waters as she hit him playfully on his chest. That sooth environment quickly replaced the feeling of home for concern when they heard knocking on the door. 

She placed a jacket over him giving him a side hug as both opened the door, taking care of her best friend considering the possibility of the knocking on the door being the GCPD ready to throw him on jail. 

It was the GCPD. Luckily for them they didn’t know anything but had concerns about the disappearance of the woman that Jerome killed hours ago, the boy played the part of the soft boy worried about his trophy mother. The cop believed him, playing a game with his eyes glancing from Jerome to _ and making his way back to the boy’s eyes again, multiple times. Then Jerome had to send everything down the sink, announcing that she couldn’t of have been gone on a spree without any of her personal belongings. 

She tensed her whole body until she felt his hand trying to interlace their fingers together, gladly corresponding to the poor attempt to calm her. It was working until they let loose the snake. 

“The body is far away, _. The snake’s only going to escape and case closed.” He whispered onto her ear as they began to follow the animal. He was wrong and Sheba, the reptile, managed to find the body of the woman. 

A collective gasp was heard within the crowd, the girl’s included, and Jerome burst into tears. At first, it hit her with confusion wondering if he was really regretting killing her, but as she kneeled down to hug the boy she knew it was all an act. He rested his forehead between her neck and her shoulder so she felt on her skin the smug smirk that gave her goose bumps. 

GCPD took only Al at first right that instant while the actual murderers got inside of the Valeska’s trailer with sad eyes that turned into smiles when the door closed. The girl couldn’t help but to burst into cackles that were silenced by Jerome’s hand prisoning her to the wall looking worried.

Letting his hand fall slowly to her waist, he murmured right above her mouth without taking a chance of ungluing his eyes out of her lips. “If they hear us laughing, show’s over.”

Luckily for them, silence filled the room with honor because kissing didn’t make that much of a noise. She made her way, that day had been strange enough; she could make it weirder than it already was by making a move on the guy that she had had feelings for a long time. At first, it was an innocent peck on the lips of her best friend but, as soon as her best friend realized what was going on, he grabbed her by the back of her neck to pull her in for a deeper kiss. 

As the tongues tangled together and casual smiles popped out of nowhere (or out of how much was the time they have been longing for that), his hands danced through her back to her waist and she lightly pulled his hair causing a moan to escape through the tiny gap between his lips, fomenting her to do it harder and taking advantage of the head falling onto her hand so she could kiss the now fully exposed neck. 

The couple didn’t know what to do but to kill the time while waiting for the cops to come for them as soon as the acrobats disarmed the stage feeling sorry for the kid that lost her mother. But, on the other hand, killing time seemed fascinating as now Jerome’s neck was covered in bites soon to be hickeys and his hands replaced the girl’s waist for her hips and finally her thighs. The place where they draw the limit and realized that the adrenaline was addicting to the point of total chaos. If she’d only know that chaos, in a future, would be redefined by him.

The knock on the door that morning wasn’t as unpleasant as the last one since they had fallen asleep together and remembered the things that went down hours ago from then. They even laughed seeing through the window how they took every people in the circus with handcuffs.

“I bet you would look good on handcuffs.” He flirtatiously played the comment off as a joke, meaning what he said and taking a minute to look into his partner’s face for reactions.

_ smirked pushing him to the side so she could be the one that would open the door. “I bet you would look good putting me in handcuffs.”

They didn’t know what was happening, were they something? Could they call themselves “a couple”? Should they deny every assumption of them being together or should they laugh and shrug as they used to do? In all honesty that could’ve of matter in some other time but they were being escorted to the police precinct only the next day from when Jerome killed his mother and _ helped him to cover his tracks. Anything made sense, why would they? 

There was something about having her knees bumping into Jerome’s inside a squad car, it made her dissociate with reality making her remember the night that she spent with him. Without even realizing it, her hand rested on his thigh making him raise an eyebrow while trying to hide his surprised face. Muffling the laugh that came out of his mouth with the sleeve of the blue sweater

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what u think i absolutely love getting constructive criticism or just thoughts that people have about what i write so pls do interact with me :( my tumblr is @chillingadventuresof


End file.
